The present invention belongs to the field of fastening visible elements on planar surfaces. External flat roofs or facades are commonly made from boards, for example wooden strips, installed on a framework which in particular is made up of wall plates previously fastened to the floor or to the wall.
At present there are wooden siding systems, known as tongue and groove systems, without open joints between the siding strips. Systems of this type propose a method involving wall plates fastened on watertight insulation (generally a rubber-like web) on which the siding boards are fastened by nailing into tongues provided for this purpose. The adjacent board fits into the tongue via a groove specially profiled for this purpose. As the sidings are insufficiently ventilated, rot usually begins to set in and damages the support structure of the siding.
Other systems for invisible fastening with open joints have similar problems. Improved ventilation of the sidings is ensured by the open joints between the siding boards. Nevertheless, the fastenings are made from profiled grooves on the sides of the boards, which causes rainwater to collect, promoting rot and the proliferation of algae and insects on the structure. The wood may also buckle since, owing to capillary action, the finishing board touches the siding which is full of the moisture which enters the wood. This causes the hygrometry on the lower face of the finishing board to increase in relation to the upper face, which causes the surface wooden strips to sag and become less aesthetically pleasing.
The object of the present invention is to remedy at least some of the negative aspects present in the prior art.